Death From Above
}} |trophy =Silver }} Death From Above is a Fallout 3 quest and achievement that is added to the game in the Broken Steel add-on. The Lone Wanderer is sent to assist a Brotherhood assault on an Enclave outpost at the southwest corner of the map (west of the Dunwich Building), reached via the Rockland car tunnel. The satellite relay station is in a new area altogether and is heavily defended by Enclave soldiers. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Talk to Scribe Rothchild The player character wakes up in the Citadel's clinic after completing the Take it Back! quest and is greeted by Elder Lyons, who promotes them to the rank of Knight and gives a short overview of what happened during the two weeks they have been unconscious. He then requests they go see Scribe Rothchild for a more detailed briefing. Rothchild explains how the Brotherhood systematically attacked Enclave camps with the help of Liberty Prime, which has proven to be far more effective than expected. The objective of the mission is to learn how the Enclave are still able to communicate and coordinate their scattered forces, even though Raven Rock has been destroyed. It is believed that the Enclave-controlled satellite relay station might be able to provide answers. The Lone Wanderer is sent there to assist in the assault. Meet Paladin Tristan and support him during the assault When arriving at the Rockland car tunnel, the player character is briefed by Paladin Tristan. As with Take it Back!, Liberty Prime will take point with the Lone Wanderer and the other knights providing support. The first phase of the assault proceeds much like that mission, as the giant robot stomps implacably down a canyon, swatting Vertibirds out of the sky and crushing all "Communist" opposition in its path. When the Brotherhood force arrives at the relay station, Liberty Prime analyzes it for weaknesses and then punches a hole in its wall, allowing entrance. Soon afterward, however, he warns that an uplink transmission has been detected and that an orbital strike is imminent. If they do not stay back or immediately retreat to a safe distance from the robot, they will be killed. Liberty Prime is wrecked by the missile strike, managing to drag himself only a few yards with his remaining arm before shutting down. In the process, his head comes off; like Deputy Weld's when Megaton is destroyed, it can be activated to hear some of his anti-Communist phrases, now slurred and garbled. Gather data from the Relay Station The surviving Brothers regroup, and Tristan orders the Lone Wanderer to enter the base and find out what just happened. Assisted by a squad of paladins and Operations Officer Edwards, they must fight through many Enclave soldiers before finally reaching a computer room. Encrypted codes can be downloaded from the mainframe terminal. Return the data to Scribe Rothchild The player character is then told to return to the Citadel and give the codes to Scribe Rothchild for further investigation. After lamenting the robot's fate, Rothchild takes the data and directs them to Elder Lyons. Talking to him finishes Death From Above and starts the next quest, Shock Value. Rewards * 1300 XPFallout 3 Official Game Guide Quest stages Transition quotes * - Paladin Tristan * - Elder Lyons * - Scribe Rothchild Bugs * If you are unable to move after waking up in the beginning of the quest, try the following console command. 20}} (with XX being the load position for Broken Steel.esm) will let you stand up and walk around as usual. This might not work, so an alternative might be to let Sarah enter the code at the end of the prior quest. This however might require the command . * At the beginning you are to speak with Scribe Rothchild who then tells you to "go and take a good look at the map". After that he does nothing thus you can not move forward in that quest. The console command 20}} (with XX being the load position for Broken Steel.esm) will bypass this stage of the quest as complete. * It might happen that the Rockland tunnel is still closed and Tristan is not waiting in front of it. The console command 0}} (with XX being the load position for Broken Steel.esm) will open the gate and position Tristan inside the tunnel. * After being briefed by Scribe Rothchild to meet up with Paladin Tristan, you may arrive at the Rockland car tunnel only to find the door is locked and requires a key. Go back to the Citadel and speak with Scribe Rothchild again. It will then show you have completed speaking to him again and when you go back to Rockland car tunnel the door will not be locked and there will be no key to obtain. * After Rothchild tells you to find Elder Lyons, Elder Lyons can disappear from the Citadel altogether. The map marker pointing to him will lead to nowhere. A workable solution would be to use the console command to move the player to where Elder Lyons is located, which will be somewhere underneath the map. Once there, he can talk to Elder Lyons, finish the quest and use the map to move to the next quest marker. * The Death From Above achievement may unlock incorrectly, while the game will say you have it, your overall gamerscore will not change. To avoid this, save your game before finishing the quest. If your gamescore is still incorrect after the quest, go to the Xbox dashboard and delete your gamertag from your harddisk. Then restore your gamertag from Xbox live. Then load your savegame before the quest ends and unlock it again. * After Rothchild tells you to find Elder Lyons, Elder Lyons can disappear from the Citadel altogether. The map marker will place him near the middle of a broken overpass to the north of Springvale and the South East of Big Town. Lyons will not be there nor will he be anywhere in the Citadel. Not in the Lab, A Ring or B Ring. There is no way to fix this bug other than possibly loading a previous save. Waiting, traveling to Point Lookout or the Pitt, nor completing other quests causes Lyons to return. Clearing System Cache and uninstalling then reinstalling DLC packs has no effect either. This effectively breaks the entire Broken Steel questline. * Meet Paladin Tristan: A bug may occur that places Paladin Tristan in a wall of the Citadel. On PC this is easily fixed. You can simply alter the view, use the ~ to open console commands. High-light your character and add the "placeatme" code with his base ID. References Category:Broken Steel quests Category:Broken Steel achievements and trophies de:Tod von oben es:Muerte por decreto divino fi:Death From Above nl:Death From Above ru:Смерть с небес (квест) uk:Смерть з небес (квест)